Pow
Pow e un búho loco que usa una visión láser para obtener lo que desea. Su visión con láser golpea a la gente por un breve momento de 3-5 segundos. Él es el único Canimal que puede volar, y él no es un mamífero como Tommy. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rbi8Jgx1CNE Bio PELUR AHJOOOOV OH BOY The wise observer "who who" watches from up on high Pow always looks down upon other Canimals, mostly due to that fact that he likes high places and can fly! In Pow's mind he’s always right and will always win an argument. If he doesn't he’ll just knock out the other Canimals with his patented & powerful K.O. laser eye beams. Personality cuckoo is a clever horned owl who resembles a dead sone were he sucidales If pilot episode had lost for ever. He will not be afraid to stand up for others and himself. He can also be sassy at times, from the apple tree to the kitchen. He seems to resemble the personality of Mimi, who seems to be Nice, However,Annoying Her Can Make Her 100% Angry To Destroy Anything,games and makeup shows. He also takes advantage of this bloody of flight to watch over other canimals and kills everyone Relationships His relationship towards boba is no different from others, as cuckoo dislikes bobas bossy behaviour. His relationship towards tommy is barely noticable, as they share the art of not being a mammal, which causes them to fight over an easter egg in Ell Roll. Pow might of been enemies with Wedding Will, Mimi's boyfreind, as Pow was only was in a cameo apperance. In the Wasp episode, Pow made enemies with the Stinger family, a family of 1000, but only about 90 appear in the series, and they fought with Pow over an Apple Pie, or possibly Pow might have agravated one family member, who seems to be a female due to the fact there was more bees under Pow's cup. Her kids seems to be loyal enough to fight off any enemy like Pow, and the bees were never to be seen again. Pow can also be friends with Nia, as she cheered on with Pow in a makeup show with Uly. Pow also seems to be in love with an inanimate object, with a cuckoo bird on a clock, similar to Toki's love in another can, with a good looking rabbit, who seems to ressemble an anime character.or springtrap he loves to kill him Canimals: The Replica Project misinformation apology and more This may not seem Cuckoo related, but this is here to tell you more about the incident. I apologize for any misinformation I might have given you(this is for SpringLock 28 and others), and I promise this won't happen again. I didn't mean to offend you, but now I know it is wrong to put false information on this wiki. I am not the only one who was causing trouble in the canimals fandom, it was this guy. He was the one who even started the idea of "Canimals: The Movie", and he thought it was BIG funny to post this lIfe on three Canimals wiki, was canceld even someone was sad about that, and this is how this life on this deadly wiki came here. I have put his page as canidate of deletion in order to set things right, and I also commented on his post as well. I have learned that wikis are for information, not fun lifes or fun art. Please delete this post until everyone knows about our mistake, sorry...no sorry or you die Jubs and tccupation Cuckoo has a variety vatcions and roles, from a deadsitter to a witch. In the lost episode, he is trying to eat an unamed food, who appears to be a bonnie, as cUCKOOw is an Owl, which can repreman of Pow's idiocy of the study of biology. Pow seems to have good parenting skills, due to the fact the Egg notsurvived, and cuckoo was a selfless individual, until he sacrificed the Egg to an unknown person to not be revealed. He was also a horror movie who tries to steal a donut from paul kill, but he was brought to justice by . Pow's mischief was possibly a reference to the supervillian of an Owl. Pow was an unexpected astronaut due to a patent of Toki and Ato, which was originally suppose to solve the "ball in the celing" issue, but is now promoted to be a spacecraft. This was merely impossible due to the fact that there were no spacecraft's originating from Korea or English, except for the Skylon. The astronauts were Ato, Toki, and Pow. Pow had a role of a witch in the Once Upon a Can episode, as he was trying to steal the food from a dog named boba. Looks and Noises He looks like a Horned Owl in a can, and his metallic color is tan with marks of feathers, and he also wheres a scarf as it is a pilot reference, as the scarf is a "Shell Roll" style and he has yellow eyes, with black pupils. He also has brown feathers on the head, and yellow claws. He makes a noise that almost sound like a mix of screeching and scratching. When he is distressed, he makes a higher pitch noise, and when he is upset, he speaks a phrase of cooca-cah-khi-caoola. When he is satisfied, he speaks a phrase of coocla-caa. Trivia * He used to make a cuckoo sound in the pilot of canimals * Sometimes, his laser vision can cause physical damage * Pow is the only canimal that can fly * Cuckoo has a Gun like Fia, NAO, TOMMY, BOBA, JUAN, and SPRINGTRAP * Cuckoo and Tommy are the only canimals that are not normal * He makes a radiation humming sound in the Balloon pilot instead of the cartoon like sound he makes * In the32nd season, he makes a voice of a CUCKOTIEL or at least that what it sounds like, and his BLOOD vision sounds like Explosions * Cuckoo, Toki, and chad are the only Canimals who Poop Fart * Cuckoo is a Cuckotiel just like Paul, Juan, Boba, Nao Fia, Chad and Frog, but Tuki is not(Tuki might be eaten one day, and it would probobly be Cuckoo who did it but Later But springtuki kills leon ) ** OR chew THE SKUNK Kills All OF THEM *** Cuckpo is the most Terible Canimal in the show, probably because he is "The killer Bird" * Pow represents a World War 2 pilot due to his fighting personality and his scarf He has the most obvious BLOOD which is Deadly and he also has a special SWORD he is best know for, and that is the Die rays, as they Kill out other canimals if he doesn't get what he wants. He also has a secret Episode Which is not found were chad became smaller of detecting infared radiation through his eyes look to pop out blood, and that only appeared in "Bird Flew Over Pow's Nest", where is trying to discover through his invisibility DEADLY GUN EYES. He might be the only canimal that can kill out TOMMY, not so tough now, are you, TOMMY. He also has BLoody vision as seen in the three season.FAKEl Version IS FAKE UNDER BUILD *It is a fact that Owls can't roll their eyes, however, when Pow recovers from an injury, his eyes are facing away from eachother *His BIG KO stop paul from steal stuff from other canimals rays can do damage to physical objects, which debates whether Pow actually hurts his friends, but in the episode,"Can Flew Over Pów Nest", Cuckoo did not do damage to Pow's Nest. *Cuckoo flys like a humming bird instead of an owl, as owls do not stay put in the air. *Cuckoo is a owl but in the "Balloon" episode, he seems to be a witch, which is suppose to be a boy *This is a message to Bukali Kat. If you're going to spread misinformation, not on this wiki. There isn't a Canimals movie or curious canimal project and some of the characters mentioned on this page are not even real! Do you think lying is funny? It's not, some people wanna learn about Pow, and you make them believe misinformation. Balgi, a character you mentioned on this page, isn't even real and is an OC by Kulit7215! You know this is why I don't use unofficial wikia pages. *I am sorry for spreading misinformation about Cuckoo, and I promise this won't happen again! I will do good in this wiki, and not spread misinformation. Please forgive me for doing this, I was trying to be a good fan of Cuckoo, but I needed to do that somewhere else. I am sorry.NOT SO SORRY BY SPRINGLOCK28 Appearances *Balloon(pilot) *Skunk *Supercan *Build and Destroy *Exploing Cans *The SuperMarket *Bomb Roll *Nom Canimal Can You Surive (chip pop) *Vase *Canlismom (cameo) *Once Upon a Can *Lost episode *Dad Can *Toilet Cans *Can Flew Over Pow Nest Este y Skunk and promo es mi tipo de característica de Evil VIllager even canimal fun para disculpar por la información errónea y es una lista de reproducción de personajes de Curious Canimals aquí Canimals Season 420 SR PELO SCREAM El cuco se muestra en la Temporada 3 con los pantalones cortos de Canimals, y Cuckoo aparece normalmente durante la parte de la temporada, Cuckoo solo se ve en Chad Games con Paul. Curious Canimals: What is it?AAHAHHAAHHAHAH He is a part of a lost series called Curious Canimals, his name was Pow at this time, here is a screenshot of him in the Lost episode: He is only seen fgun were Paul, Kills ato in the background when Toki blows up a balloon to fia puts censored at Toilet Cuckoo loves ignoring boba.maybe they are lost episodes of canimals the connect episodes to them a suppent them for ever in season 3 all ready building Category:Characters Category:The Swan Princess Category:Minor Characters